The Butterfly of BTS: Part XI
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


After quite a few hours, everyone was tired; Jungkook had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I had half the mind to fall asleep myself, but did not want to move Kookie in anyway. He needed more sleep than I anyways. Instead, I got on his phone and played games until I could not stay awake any longer. I soon layed my head on his and fell asleep.  
A few ours later I was awakened by the others blogging the trip, "And here we have the sleeping love birds." I squinted at them the smiled laughing a bit, "Hush and get that camera out of my face," I swatted at the camera accidentally waking Kookie up. He looked around for a bit, not knowing what was happening and then saw the camera laughing a bit, "What a boring young couple these two are." Suga said smiling behind the camera, "We just woke up give us a break." I laughed silently then stretched out kicking Namjoon's seat. "These kids I swear. They are just so weird."  
Soon we made a landing in Korea again. We were in Seoul and I sighed in relief to be back in my home town. We walked down the runway to the limozene, making sure no one got too close. Once inside we relaxed and drove back to Big Hit production center; when we arrived we met with the manager I was acustomed to. "You guys did good, but we need to figure out what we are going to do about Maghe's broken shin." I then spoke up, "It is not broken anymore, the bones have mended back together, but it is recovering." "Well then we need to figure out what we are going to do for that." "I can still do stuff. It's only healing; I will be ok." He lifted a brow at me, "Are you sure about that?" I nodded my head assuringly; he then came over to me and poked my shin. When he had done that, sharp pain shot through my body and I had gritted my teeth. "See. You are not ready." Jimin then placed his hand on my shoulder, "Do not worry about it. We can just do the solo later in another concert; you should rest and try to gain your strength back." I sighed deeply, then nodded. I will be resting, but I am staying with the group to learn how to perfect the solo.  
Today we went to the recording room to write some lyrics for the next album that was to arrive bext year. I had no cle what to write so I went to Namjoon, "There is not some kind of theme? I am just clueless of what to write." He smiled a bit, "You are not much of a writer are you?" I awkwardly smiled back, "I suppose you have caught me.." He ruffled my hair, "Well it would be a good idea to write six lines for one part. I always write three parts, this way if one is rejected I have two others to go on." I nodded, "So what is your idea for this next album going to be?" "I believe it should be about our hardships; we are going to call it Metamorphasis. Do you think the others would enjoy that idea and can write about it?" I smiled widely, "I think we should all get together to talk about it, but I think it is a great idea."  
We all gathered to talk about Rap Monster's idea. They were not used to this; they usually wrote lyrics for the album, then would gather for wrapping it up. I belive this is a good idea. "Namjoon had a good idea for the album, I believe. He said it should be a progressing album. It should start out with the first song being about hardships, the ugly phase. Go to easier times, yet still hard on us. Then so on and so forth, progressing to be more second nature to us all. The final song about how we have come out of our shells and flowered brightly for all to see." Namjoon nodded, "It would be called Metamorphasis because of the various stages it takes before you blossom into something truthfully beautiful." Taehyung and Jungkook got up clapping loudly, "Our leader has done it again! So brilliant he is!" They were laughing and cheering playfully then the others jumped in on the fun hooping and hollering. Soon they calmed down and took their seats after Namjoon and I laughed, "Yes I think this topic will help me to write more. I just had no clue what to write." Hobi said which Taehyung and Jin agreed. "Yes I had trouble as well, but then again I do not really write well. Since I have tons of time now, I should use it to write." Jimin frowned, "I really am-" I cut him off, "No, do not apologize. I thank you for this, it is teaching me to be patient and calm." He nodded, "Ok, since we got our ideas, lets get started on writing." Suga said and I looked over to him, "I need your help Suga. I am so bad at this." He shook his head smiling at me, "As hopeless as always, maybe we should start calling you J Nope." I hit him playfully on the arm as we went to his usual place that he writes lyrics.  
It was so quiet and calm here; no wonder why he went here to write. I sat cross-legged on the floor as he did too, "So if the first part is about hardships what was a hard for you since you have been in this group?" I sat for a moment, "Trying to keep up with you guys. That was the hardest thing for me to do." He smiled, "Well... I am glad you finally caught up. You came at a perfect time." He ruffled my hair; something about his statement got down to me. Like it was so much more sentimental than what it had seemed. I shook it off for now, "Ok now write about that for a bit and I will write about mine." I widened my eyes realizing I was distracting him, "Suga! I am so sorry I did not realize I was distracting you in your own quiet place. I will leave you be now." I then got up to leave, but Suga had grabbed my wrist. "No sit; I do not mind helping and I kind of wanted someone to keep me company..." I smiled then sat back down, "Well I am glad I could help out." I then laid my head on his thigh and began to write; he did as well. I have the topic, but how do I go about it? Then I can't forget it has to rhyme. I then thought about it for a while; that was when the words began to pour out of me.  
이 게임은 어려웠다  
i geim-eun eolyeowossda  
The game was hard  
그러나 모든 것을 확인했다  
geuleona modeun geos-eul hwag-inhaessda  
But everything was ok  
나는 내 옆에 당신이 있었다  
naneun nae yeop-e dangsin-i iss-eossda  
I had you beside me  
나는 여러분 모두 감사합니다  
naneun yeoleobun modu gamsahabnida  
I thank you all for that  
지원하고 우리를 사랑 계속하십시오  
jiwonhago ulileul salang gyesoghasibsio  
please continue to support and love us  
당신이 원하고 필요  
dangsin-i wonhago pil-yo  
you are wanted and needed


End file.
